


I'll give you all this, nothing, and more

by s0mmerspr0ssen



Category: Cabin Pressure, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cheesy, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-28
Updated: 2012-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-30 06:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s0mmerspr0ssen/pseuds/s0mmerspr0ssen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry likes to think they simply fit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll give you all this, nothing, and more

**Author's Note:**

> Cheesy ficlet of cheesyness - I blame [theimprobable1](http://archiveofourown.org/users/theimprobable1) for [coming up with this](http://theimprobable1.tumblr.com/post/16580662195/martin-crieff-henry-knight) wonderful, addicting pairing in the first place!

Martin thinks Henry's ridiculous, goofy ears are adorable.

Henry loves every last one of Martin's freckles.

Martin doesn't mind abruptly changing directions when a dog and its owner are approaching them on the street.

Henry is amused about Martin getting distracted when a plane passes over theirs heads, trying to catch a glimpse no matter how high up it is.

They are - well. Henry doesn't like to think _perfect_ , because perfection never lasts. Henry likes to think they simply _fit_.

It's not all smiles and giggles, of course. Sometimes they disagree, sometimes they argue.

Mostly about money.

Because Henry doesn't understand why Martin won't let him pay the rent or buy him clothes. Martin even refuses invitations to meals on occasions until Henry yells at him telling him that all couples go out for dinner, for Christ's sake, can't he just accept a lousy steak for the little token of affection that it is.

But Martin has his pride and only very, very slowly Henry manages to weasel past Martin's defences, dropping of bags of groceries at the dump of an attic Martin calls a flat or forgetting a sweatshirt of _just_ the right size in Martin's van.

Henry understands Martin's point of view, of course he does, but that doesn't mean he has to like it.

Besides, Martin has to put up with Henry's issues as well.

Martin has to wake up in the middle of the night to Henry thrashing in the bed, screaming and sweating through one of his nightmares of red eyes and bristled fur.

During one of their first nights together, Henry managed to punch Martin in the face, thinking him a danger in his dream-induced confusion. Instead of apologising, explaining and going back to bed, Henry had shouted at Martin to leave, had thrown him out into the cold night because he hadn't wanted Martin to see him like this, so pathetic and helpless, a complete nut job.

Of course, there was nothing reasonable about kicking Martin out of the house in the middle of the night, but before Henry could even begin to collect his thoughts enough to run after Martin, the man itself had already let himself back inside through the back door. Martin hugged Henry close and patiently waited for an explanation.

Yes, Martin is definitely not the only one with issues.

Maybe, that is why they fit so well. Two slightly shattered men becoming whole - together.

It's terribly cheesy, God, but Henry thinks cheesy can be good, from time to time. They _deserve_ a bit of a sickening romance, they both do.

Sometimes, when Martin returns from a long flight, jet-lagged and exhausted and raging about his First Officer's impossible behaviour, Henry will listen and smile and nod at him until Martin dozes off in his arms, going pliant against Henry, utterly trusting that he is safe there. In these moments, Henry will look at Martin, study him, really, and think that he would like this to last a long time - maybe forever.

He can see it, really. Martin and him, sharing Henry's house. Maybe, just maybe, children, playing in the garden. A dog - well, no, _not_ a dog. A cat. Yes. A cat would be just fine.

It's too early to think about these things yet, of course. It's barely been a year. Henry would never dare speak these kinds of thoughts out loud.

But he thinks about it, privately, thinks as he watches Martin's chest rise and fall, auburn hair curling against his forehead, face utterly relaxed and free of all the worries he usually burdens himself with by day.

He thinks about them marrying and Martin flying them to their honeymoon, about growing old and grumpy together and it fits, it just _fits_ , everything about it, about them, it just feels so _right_.

Henry's in love with this man and has hopes, that maybe, _maybe_ , it will be that way for a very, very long time.


End file.
